Over the years, architectural materials, such as metal roofing systems and metal siding systems, made of pliable metals in various sheet gauge thicknesses have been used. Metals such as carbon steel, stainless steel, copper and aluminum are the most popular types of metal. These architectural metal materials are commonly treated with corrosion-resistant coatings to prevent rapid oxidation of the metal surface, thereby extending the life of the materials. A popular corrosion-resistant coating for carbon steel and stainless steel is a terne coating. Terne coating has been the predominate and most popular coating for roofing materials due to its relatively low cost, ease of application, excellent corrosion-resistant properties and desirable colorization during weathering. The terne coating is an alloy typically containing about 80% lead and the remainder tin. The coating is generally applied to the architectural materials by a hot-dip process wherein the material is immersed into a molten bath of terne metal. Although terne coated sheet metals have exhibited excellent resistant properties and have been used in a variety of applications, the terne coating has been questioned in relation to its impact on the environment. Environmental and public safety laws have been recently proposed and/or passed prohibiting the use of materials containing lead. Because the terne alloy contains a very high percentage of lead, materials coated with terne have been prohibited in various types of usages or applications such as aquifer roofing systems. The concern of lead possibly leaching from the terne coating has made such coated materials inadequate and/or undesirable for several types of building applications. The terne alloy has a further disadvantage in that the newly applied terne is very shiny and highly reflective. As a result, the highly-reflective coating cannot be used on buildings or roofing systems such as at airports and military establishments. The terne coating eventually loses its highly-reflective properties as the components within the terne coating are reduced (weathered); however, the desired amount of reduction takes approximately 11/2 to 2 years when the terne coating is exposed to the atmosphere, thus requiring the terne metals to be stored over long periods of time prior to being used in these special areas. The storage time is significantly prolonged if the terne-coated materials are stored in rolls and the rolls are protected from the atmosphere.
Tin coating of carbon steel is a well-known process for use in the food industry. However, in the specialized art of architectural materials, a tin coating for architectural materials has not been used until done by the present inventors. The most popular process for applying a tin coating to carbon steel for use in the food industry is by an electrolysis process. In an electrolysis process, the coating thickness is very thin and typically ranges between 3.8.times.10.sup.-4 to 20.7.times.10.sup.-4 mm (1.5.times.10.sup.-5 to 8.15.times.10.sup.-5 in.). Furthermore, the equipment and materials needed to properly electroplate the metal materials are very expensive and relatively complex to use. The expense of applying an electroplated-tin coating and the limited obtainable thicknesses of the tin coating are a disadvantage for using such a process for building and roofing materials. A hot-dip process for applying the tin coating may be used; however, if the architectural materials are not properly prepared and the coating is not properly applied to the roofing materials, minute areas of discontinuity in the tin coating may occur resulting in non-uniform corrosion protection. This is especially a problem when the tin is applied to stainless steel materials by a hot-dip process. Tin is not electroprotective to steel under oxidizing conditions. Consequently, discontinuities in the tin coating result in the corrosion of the exposed metal. Tin coatings have the further disadvantage of having a highly-reflective surface. As a result, architectural materials coated with a tin coating cannot be used in an environment where highly-reflective materials are undesirable until the coated materials are further treated (i.e. painted) or the tin is allowed time to oxidize.
Coating architectural materials with zinc metal, commonly known as galvanization, is another popular metal treatment to inhibit corrosion. Zinc is a highly desirable metal to coat architectural materials with because of its relatively low cost, ease of application (i.e. hot-dip application) and excellent corrosion resistance. Zinc is also electroprotective to steel under oxidizing conditions and prevents the exposed metal, due to discontinuities in the zinc coating, from corroding. This electrolytic protection extends away from the zinc coating over exposed metal surfaces for a sufficient distance to protect the exposed metal at cut edges, scratches, and other coating discontinuities. With all of the advantages of using zinc, zinc coatings have several disadvantages that make it undesirable for many types of building applications. Although zinc coatings will bond to many types of metals, the formed bond is not strong and can result in the zinc coating flaking off the building materials. Zinc is also a very rigid and brittle metal and tends to crack and/or flake off when the building materials are formed on site, i.e. press fitting of roofing materials.
Due to the various environmental concerns and problems associated with corrosion-resistant coatings applied to metal architectural materials, there has been a demand for a coating which can be easily and successfully applied to materials that protect the materials from corrosion, does not have a highly-reflective surface subsequent to application